Why?
by sasusakufan15
Summary: Sakura is willing to forgive and forget Sasuke. But her mind is always thinking about him, she works all the time to forget. Her friends and boyfriend, Neji worry. Until she feels she's being followed and she starts to think about him again...


This is a redo of the story Why? I didn't like how my previous one came out to be so I redid

it. Hope you people enjoy! I updated earlier since I got sick and had to get

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It has been 5 years since Sasuke has left the village. Sakura and Naruto are now 17. Sakura is working under Tsunade in the hospital, she is working to become medic. Naruto is trying his best to achieve things like he always does, one of his most important goals is to become Hokage! Sakura told Naruto to stop looking for Sasuke. Even though she loves him, she can't change anything. So now she justs wants to forgive and forget. She is currently dating Neji, ever since he got hurt in an A rank mission, she has been his nurse. For Tenten, she is currently on a long mission with Lee and another Jounin. Naruto came to notice Hinata after Sakura went with Neji. So here was what happened and now here is what is happening...

"Sakura-chan, it's late you should get home now. I'll deal with these patients," Tsunade told Sakura.

"No, I'm not tired. Besides, you got paperwork to deal with. I'll take care here," Sakura continued on healing a patient.

"You sure?" Tsunade was at the door. Tsunade looked at Sakura as she was healing the patient. She has been looking out for Sakura ever since her father died in a mission. Her mother wasn't getting any better in her condition, so Tsunade has been like a mother/mentor to Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm almost finished. I'll hand it over to the night shift nurses, okay?" Sakura walked over to another patient and looked up at her mentor.

"Okay...I'll be back to check on you, oh or not," Tsunade smiled and left.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Sakura was finished by around 11:00 P.M. She walked over to wash her hands when she heard someone behind her.

"Do you always work this late?" She turned around to find Neji at the window.

"Neji-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, and you still haven't answered my question," he walked up to her.

" I came to take you out for a late snack."

_'Great, Naruto-kun must have taken Hinata-chan out to eat.'_

"_He's also worried about you working to much because of...you know who..." Inner Sakura said._

"I think the reason why you even took me out was because Naruto-kun took Hinata-chan out to eat ramen again, huh?"

"Hn..."

"I'm right! Also, please stop that. It gets really annoying."

"Fine," Neji walked to the door. "So?"

"What?"

"Are you still coming?"

"Yes, just give me a minute," he nodded and went out the door.

She checked out at the front and said goodbye to all the night shift nurses, then she was out of the hospital. They walked and talked about their day till they reached Ichiraku's. Naruto was already finishing his third bowl and Hinata was giggling as she watched him. Naruto was talking while he was eating, it is quite funny.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out to them as she went over and sat next to Hinata. The three of them talked, Neji would join in at times. Till Sakura was talking to Naruto about his eating habits.

Neji suddenly pulled out his byakugan, Hinata noticed and went over to her cousin. The other two were so into their conversation that they didn't notice.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?"

"It's her, she's back..."

"Do you mean Tenten-chan?"

"She should make it here early in the morning," Neji said.

_'I wonder if Tenten-chan is going to be okay with Neji-kun and Sakura-chan being together...he was too injured to be there when she left. She must have misunderstood...poor Sakura-chan too, ever since Sasuke-san left she has been working almost all the time. The only time I see her is when I see Neji-kun, they haven't been really like a couple, more like close friends. Neji-kun is still pretty fond of Sakura, though. Such a confusing love life for these people...' Hinata thought to herself._

"Okay, I get you. Why do we always argue about this anyways?" Naruto was arguing with Sakura now. Their most famous argument that happens every time they are talking.

"Sakura..." Neji called to Sakura.

"Huh? What is it, Neji-kun?"

"I'm going to go, I'm...tired."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Neji walked off, Hinata looked at him. She is really worried about what things are going to turn out when Tenten arrives.

Sakura stayed with the couple till 11:30 and all of them walked home together. Naruto dropped Hinata off at her home.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered and he gave her a peck on the cheek. She nearly fainted, Naruto had to hold her. "You okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, go-goodnight, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She finally went into her house and Naruto walked Sakura home.

"You guys are so cute!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks, but you really need a new boyfriend. Neji is totally not your type, you guys don't even look like a couple!"

"Naruto, drop it! Haven't we argued about that enough?"

"Okay, but I'm serious! I'm not joking around this time! Do you even like him that way?"

"Not really, I'm sure he doesn't. He loves Tenten, but he won't admit it."

"Why don't you two break-up?"

"I don't know how to do that, he won't do it either. We only have dated for about 3 weeks."

"Hm...Oh! Tenten is coming back with Bushy Eyebrows! You can make him go with her!"

"Sound like it would work, but Naruto-kun...I think it is shorter to call Lee by his name."

"I like calling him by his nickname!"

"Whatever, we're here. Goodnight Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved goodbye and watched him leave. She went into her house and thought about what she should say till she fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know if this is better! If it's not, well then I'm sorry my other files of the previous chapters are lost. Still tell me what you think. The story is changed a bit.


End file.
